Lonely Creatures
by sillywiskers
Summary: Hagrid gets a new creature. Harry, Hermione, and Ron want to no what it is. What ever it is Hermione wants it badly? But why does she want? Is it because of a new student?rnRated PG13 - for bad language. Chapter 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1 Lonely Creatures

**reviews:**

**Laiken 2004-08-17 **

**It was good... Just way too short! Get the next chapter up soon!**

**------------ ------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day at Hogwart's. The sun was shining, the sky was a crystal clear of blue. Birds were chirping on the tree's, ducks were swimming in the lake, and there was absolutely no sign of disaster to save.

---------------------------- -----------------------------------------

Hemione, Harry, and Ron walked slowly outside, down to Hagrid's cabin. They crossed the rocks. Harry knocked on the door.

"Yeah? Hoe is ih?" Hagrid said boredly.

"Harry, Hmione, and Ron! Can we..."

"Yeash you can. Come ohn in. Oh, you'll neva guess whah I goh from this poor man! He gave ih to me for one sickle. I thought ih was cheep, but I took ih. The man didn'h seem to mind. He was all jumpy too." Hagrid said as he let the three of them step inside.

"What is it Hagrid?" Harry asked politely, exited to hear.

"Well hopefully not a dragon." Hermione replied.

"Or one of those hippogriff baby's like you had last time! That was a nightmare if you ask me." Ron said to Hagrid, Harry, and Hermione.

"Oh ih's nothin' like thah mates. Ih is a baby but ih's lonely. A beautiful, caring creature, but very rare." Hargrid explained quietly, while looking into the dark forbidden forest.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, starting to become inpatient.

"Well thah's whah ya ganna find out tomorrow during class." He said to her.

"But why tomorrow Hagrid?" Harry asked while listening to their conversation. As for Ron, he was looking into the dark forbidden forest, scared to even walk near it.

"We, (gulp) have to go in there? (Gulp)" Ron said with a large eye of scare.

"Yesh-her-ie." Hagrid said excitedly.

"Oh, boy!" Ron thought, about to pass out.

"Well you three betta leave. Your nexh class should be startin' in a few minuhs." He said sadly.

"Ok, well, Bye Hagrid!" Hermione, Ron, and Harry said in unison. They walked back up the hilly slop where the rocks lay as stairs. Heading to their next class, Potions, they ran into Draco, Crab, and Goyle.

"Where are you three rats going?" Draco said while hitting Crab and Goyle on the side with his hand. Giving his usual smirk, they just stared at him.

"Why do you always have to stop us for every little thing Malfoy?" Hermione ask with a questioned face upon her.


	2. Chapter 2

**keep reviewing everyone!**

---------------------- ------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

Draco just looked at her. He winked real quick then said. "Well I gatta make sure that you three, especially potter don't get all the attention."

"Well if that's the case then just get out of our was Maly!" Hermione snarled at him has she pushed him aside and finished walking on. Crab and Goyle started to laugh out loud.

"What you two dumb asses laughing for?"

"Malfoy...Maly... wow you must be very special." Crab giggled.

"Draco just got beat by a girl, in Gryffindor! How hulairouce is that?" Goyle laughed.

"Yea I know! Its hilarious!" Crab laughed back.

"Shut-up you two, before anyone hears us!" Draco slapped them on the arm.

"Auw...that hurt!" Crab and Goyle said in unison as they both walked away.

"Those two are so lame! Why do I even hang out with them? They can't even fight!" Draco though while the three of them walked to class. Draco farther behind then the other two.

---------------------- ------------------------------------------

Hermione and Harry sat next to each other like always, during class. Ron sat by Neville, since there was no one else to sit next to.

"Good afternoon class!" Professor Snape said angrily as he watched Malfoy, Crab, and Goyle walk in late.

"Do you three numb skulls have any clue what time it is?

"Beat Potter's ass time?" Malfoy smirked as he looked at Harry, and back at Professor Snape.

"No, but yes." Harry just looked at him in astonishment.

"You three are late for your most important class. You have done something terribly wrong so ten point's will be taken away from Slytherin." Harry, Ron, and Hermione both looked at each other and smiled. Ron, about to burst out in laughter asked if her could be excused to go to the bathroom.

"Mr. Weasley, couldn't you have done that before class?"

"Well I did, but, I have to go again." This time the whole class was listening. All eyes turned to him.

"What? Did I say something?" Ron said confused.

----------------- --------------------------------------------------

Ron left the room and went to the bathroom. He didn't really do anything but stand in there and laugh his ass off. When class was over, Harry and Hermione went to the bathroom where Ron came back out.

"Ron what took you so long?" Hermione asked him. Harry was just looking at this cute girl that just passed them.

"Ron do you know that girl who just passed us was?"

"No, who?" he replied. Hermione just looked at the both of them.

_"Why do guys always ignore me! Don't they know that I exist too?"_ She thought to her self.

Daco just came out of class. Grab and Goyle going the other direction of him. Draco walked up to Hermione and whispered in her ear,

"I know you exist." His soft sexy voice echoed in her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews:**

----------------------- ----------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

Hermione turned around to see Draco right in front of her. Ron and Harry were still talking about that girl who passed. For a split second Draco wanted to kiss Hermione so badly. He took his chance. He grabbed Hermione, while Harry and Ron weren't looking. He kissed her with his gentle lips and kissed her.

"Draco, what the hell! I don't like you! Get away from me!" Hermione blasted away running down the steps out side to Hargrid's cabin. Draco just stood there. Harry and Ron turned around and saw Hermione running outside. Ron looked at Draco.

"What did you do?" He commanded.

"Nothing I just whispered something in her ear." Ron turned to Harry.

"Ron, he kissed her! I saw him from the side of my eye." Harry whispered to him as quietly as possible.

--------------------------- --------------------------------

As Hermione reached Hagrid's cabin, she saw him walking towards the forest.

"Hagrid!" she yelled loudly. He turned around and looked at Hermione with his little eyes hiding under all the curly hair.

"Come on if you wan'h to see the new beast thah I bough!" He said strongly waiting for her to come down. She ran towards him and bumped right into his chest as he stopped her from falling.

"Thanks Hagrid! I probably would have fallen there." She smiled. They walked into the forbidden forest.

"Where is it? What does it look like?" She questioned him in excitement.

"Whell, they are beautiful creatures. You'll love them when you see ih! He smiled.

"They are righ' around the corner." He lead her over an overly large stump from a tree.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews: Thanx for all the reviews! Keep on reading and reviewing! Thanx once again! I'm sry if I made the ppl in the South part or London crazy. Ive never been there but I hade to describe it some how... so once again I'm sry! Expecially if any of the harry potter actors live there, or anyone else I no. Like I said...sry!**

**Chapter 4**

He picked Hermione up from under her armpits and lifted her over. She just glared at the beautiful small creatures that were laying on the forest floor. "They are so adorable! Where did you get them Hagrid?" Hermione asked in astonishment. "Like I said. A poor man didn't seem to care for da little fellers. Ih was in London. The deep south part, where more of the crazy people live."

"So, you got these gorgeous critter's from a poor crazy man? Hagrid is that safe?"

"Yeah sure ih is! I goh tha' strange frog here. Ih migh' even have been the same guy?"

"Now that would be very odd." Hermione said, starting to get freaked out.

"You kissed Hermione? Why? You're not even her type?" Ron screeched loudly. "Oh, like you or Potter are?" Draco in panic started to walk backwards and down that stairs. "Hey! Where do you think you are going?" Rod yelled after him. "Nothing, just going down to Hmione to apologize."

"Right... sure you are!" Ron snapped back at him. "Harry do or say something! Hello? Is the turtle still in his shell? Snap out of whatever you are in Harry!" Ron whispered while clapping his hands in front of Harry's frozen face. "Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking." He said with a yawn. "Well, right now is not the time to think, unless it has something to do on how to catch Malfoy. What were you thinking about any way?"

"Oh, nothing. Just something's."

"Like what?"

"A girl. We know her, but not very good." Harry hesitated to tell Ron, since he didn't really like telling people about his thoughts. "Well what ever it is, it's going to have to wait. We have to catch Malfoy."

"Yeah, right. Ok lets go." Harry said as they started to jump down the stairs from running so blasted fast. The ran down to the front entrance of Hogwarts. Just as they raced out of the doors they ran into Professor McGonagall. "Where are you two boy's going so blasted fats? You could kill someone at that rate!"

"Sorry Professor, we need to tell Harid some eager news that we just got from a friend of mine." Harry said quickly. "Is every thing ok Mr. Potter?" She asked, concerned. "Oh yes! It's happy news!"

"Well than, I'll let you two go this time, but please cut down on your speed. We don't need anyone going to the hospital wing because of some luna-tics that ran into them with all their might." McGonagall said with a giggling smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just came back from vaca in Idaho! It was fun but I hated the driving. "Why couldn't we have flown?" well I'm back now so I will be able to finish both of my stories... enjoy and don't forget to R&R all!**

**--------- --------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 5**

Harry and Ron headed off to Hagrids' Cabin once again. But what they didn't know was that Malfoy was following them instead of them following him.

------ -------------------------------------------

When Harry and Ron reached the small cabin, Ron knocked on the door. No one answered. He knocked on the door once more. Still, no answer. Harry opened the door, walked inside the low lit cabin. Hagrid was no where to be found. As for Malfoy, he quickly glanced away from the cabin and glanced into the Dark Forbidden Forest. He saw a gigantic shadow, with a little one in front, which quickly described Hagrid, but the littler shadow in front was matchless. Hagrid was walking further and further into the Forbidden Forest. Malfoy, who was sitting behind the pumpkin patch, decided to follow Hagrid to see what he and the little shadow in front were up to, rather than watching the boring same old Potter and Weasley. Malfoy got up from the pumpkin patch and headed into the Forbidden Forest crawling on the earth floor, through the tall weeded grass. Ron glanced from out of the cabin window and saw movement in the grass. "Hey, Harry. Harry! Over there."

"What now Ron?" Harry said as he walked over to the window frustrated. "There was something moving down there, in the meadow. It looked like a human body, but I couldn't make out who it was." He just glared at Harry in suspicion. "Well, lets go see who it is then, since there's nothing to do here, since Hagrid is gone." They sprinted out of the cabin and finished it off in a run. Down the meadow, they follow the moving body into the Forbidden Forest.

------------ ---------------------------------------

As Hagrid and Hermione walked closer to the shining creatures lying on the forest floor, one of them slowly got up, just awaking from sleep. It started to walk right towards Hermione. "Um... Hagrid? What is it doing?" she asked in a frightened, shaky tone, trying to hide behind Hagrids' large body. "Ih seems like the thing, I mean, you don'h have to be scared of the lil' feller, ih's only a unicorn. Thah think won' hurt a fly. Plus, ih's only a foal. Born a week ago, today to be exact." The lovely young uni walked slower, being cautious not to lead its self into any trap. "Go ahead." Hagrid pushed Hermione gently to get her a little closer to the foal. "Ih won' hurt you. Just talk to ih and move very slowly." Hagrid said, trying to make her feel as confortable as possible. "Hey there little girl." She said sweet and quietly, feeling sort of stupid talking to a horse. "Hermione, don'h be shy to talk, ih will talk back. Just, well, keep on doing what you're doing, but let it hear you speak to it." He smiled at Hermione in encouragement, glaring at her with his sparkling brown eyes.


End file.
